


Friends in Spring

by Shadowheartdesigns (shadowkitten)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Picnics, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitten/pseuds/Shadowheartdesigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A warm springtime day, a picnic, and friends. And maybe just something a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends in Spring

The first day of spring break was a warm day with a brilliant sun shining in a deep blue sky dusted with white and fluffy clouds that lazily made their way across the horizon.

Alongside a shimmering silvery-blue ribbon of river a verdant bank of green grass sloped gently up to a cluster of trees just filling out in green and pink and white as leaves and blossoms bloomed under the tender kiss of warmth.

Children ran and screamed and swarmed over a teeter-totter, and swing-set, and slide. Eager and full of energy with the end of school, however temporary it may be.

A girl, no longer a child but not yet a teen, took in a deep breath, a wide smile on her face, as she watched the antics of her juniors. It hadn't been that long since she'd been amongst them. She let out her breath with a content sigh.

She wore light blue shorts and a blue shirt of darker material, with short, white-cuffed sleeves, and a white collar, that zipped up in front. On her back was a brown backpack. She wore white socks and somewhat battered canvas shoes. Her blue hair was pinned (mostly) in place by two gold hairpins. Her blue eyes sparkled in the spring sunlight.

She walked along a cobblestone path, alongside an asphalt parking lot. Actually, now that she thought about it, it was right about ... there. That's where dad had parked that old battered car. Was that a Nissan? Beh. The car wasn't the important part after all.

With another deep breath, she sauntered out into the lawn. To just about here. Before the trees began and the bank sloped down to the river. Yes. This is where that little snowman was built. It was probably kinda pathetic, but she had been proud of it. She grinned.

"Sayaka-san!"

Miki Sayaka turned, her grin widening.

"Hitomi!" she cried out with an exaggerated wave of her hand.

Graceful. Elegant. Shizuki Hitomi with her moss-green hair and emerald-green eyes, and brilliant smile. She wore a knee-length, sleeveless dress. It was a pale green, with a wide white belt around her waist, and white ruffles at the v-neck. She wore white tights and brown loafers. In her right hand was the handle of a wicker picnic basket.

"Wow, you look nice today Hitomi."

"Thank you. You look ... happy."

Sayaka laughed.

"I see you got the food."

"As promised. I also have the perfect spot for us."

"Ahh, wonderful!"

Hitomi led her into a clearing surrounded by trees. On one side were the pale green new leaves. On the other the delicate fragrant pink cherry blossoms.

"Nice. There's sun, a breeze, and no kids."

Hitomi nodded.

"I had wondered why you had wanted to meet here of all places today."

Hitomi set her basket down, and opened one lid.

"You don't remember?"

Sayaka had pulled off her backpack, and unzipped the main compartment. She pulled out a red and white cloth, and unfolded it.

"What? We met here in this park. We made a snowman together."

Sayaka nodded.

"You do remember."

"Of course. But, that was in winter."

The cloth was spread out. The basket and Sayaka's backpack helped to anchor it.

"It was the Christmas before we started elementary school together. I thought it'd be cool to have a picnic here, before leaving elementary school for middle school."

Hitomi laughed lightly.

"I see. I guess that does make sense."

Sayaka nodded, and pulled out paper plates and cups. She pulled out three paper plates, placing one in front of Hitomi, one in front of herself, and the third to one side.

"You remembered the plates, I see."

Sayaka nodded.

"And cups and drinks too."

She pulled out three paper cups, and then two thermoses.

"Sayaka."

"Yeah?"

"Is someone else joining us today?"

Sayaka blinked.

"Huh?"

Hitomi pointed at the paper plate and cup sitting off to one side.

"Kamijou-kun can't be with us today, right? didn't you tell me that yourself."

"Well. Yeah, sure. I did know that."

She shook her head, and shrugged.

"Dunno where my mind is."

She reached over to pick up the plates.

There was a rush of wind. A scent tickled Sayaka's nose.

Strawberries.

She blinked.

Her spine tingled.

She glanced at Hitomi. Her expression was ... it was hard to read.

"Sayaka-san? Did you feel that."

Sayaka nodded.

"What was that?"

She settled back into a seated position.

"I don't know. Well. It was probably just someone walking on the other side of the trees. With perfume maybe."

"Wasn't just that. It was like ... I don't know."

"Well, I've read that the right combination of scent and temperature and surrounding can trigger ... well, not really a memory, but something like that. The mind's a strange thing."

"Yeah. It's like in that exact moment I was so close to remembering. Remembering. Something. Someone. So vitally important. Central. Just barely on the tip of your tongue, the suggestion just in the back of your mind."

Sayaka shivered.

They sat there for a moment. Silent.

Sayaka laughed. A nervous sound.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

Hitomi took a deep breath.

"Well. Shall we eat?"

Sayaka nodded, and forced a smile.

Another gust of wind. There was a swirl of pink petals. The scent of cherry. A shower of petals rained down on them.

Sayaka reached over to pick up the plate and cup. They were covered in pink petals. She giggled.

"That's it, just sit right there and we'll include you too."

Hitomi looked slightly confused.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Some kinda spirit right? That explains the weird feeling. She's sitting there at the place I set. See, like those cherry blossoms. It'd be rude to ignore her now."

"Hmmm. I don't recall hearing any legends about spirits like that, but I suppose it could be that."

Hitomi served the food. They ate together and laughed. Then they walked alongside the river. And they enjoyed the caress of light and heat from the sun and the soft sound of the river's flow and even the energetic excitement of the young children at play.

And Sayaka once again forgot whatever it was that had seemed so very important.


End file.
